Delta Stream
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: Sometimes, she just can't help but be overwhelmed by her. Airplaneshipping (Skyla x Elesa), rated M for smut.


_Author's Notes: A contact requ _ested this story be uploaded to this site, with permission received from the original writer. Can't exactly argue with extra Airplaneshipping, so here we go.__

 _ _Enjoy.__

* * *

As befitting a supermodel, Elesa moved with an elegant grace that spoke volumes of the confidence that made her such a striking individual, the feminine perfection that defined her so. Her steps were measured, taking the time to emphasize the movement of the taut muscles in her long legs and the way her feet met the ground heel first, slid the rest onto the floor, before raising up on the toes for the next step, the subtle twist of her hips as her firm thighs shifted forward and back, her slim torso moving with a subtle wiggle that added a seductive motive to her pace. The astonishingly long bangs of black hair, the tips thicker and jagged like lightning, danced slightly with each step she took, wriggling like serpents and served to emphasize the larger movements of her legs and torso. This simple action of walking forward would be intoxicating to any who viewed it, especially given the expression on her face; one of delightfully naughty intentions, a slight smirk and narrowed eyes befitting the sultry nature of her movements. Even her clothing, a simple yellow vest and shorts marked with small lightning bolts, seemed to ripple with the liveliness of their wearer.

Skyla was shivering as Elesa drew nearer, eyes wide with awe as they greedily drank in every tiny detail of movement, knees bumping together to keep her legs locked together, hands gripping the bed-covers as she took in the approaching figure, an angelic seductress that bewitched all who beheld her beauty, and the rather small size of the model's bedroom seemed to hold that bewitching atmosphere, as if her perfection filtered into the air itself. Skyla gulped slightly, feeling heated, as if under the glare of the sun, and her grips on the sheet tightened. Elesa finally reached her now, her smile widening as her closeness drew the faintest of pleading whimpers from the redhead, who leaned in slightly, intoxicated by Elesa's gleaming blue eyes and all they promised, her lips aching to kiss the stunning woman-

But suddenly, her face was cupped by firm hands, halting her movement, and she blinked in surprise at the restraint, observing Elesa's smirk. Close as they were, she took in the smooth skin of the model, the soft curves of her cheeks, the ebony-black hair framing her, the blue eyes that entrapped her so. But the flicker of surprised disappointment must have shown itself on her face, for now Elesa spoke: "Patience, Skyla. Mustn't rush the good things in life."

All too aware of the heat within her and the need for it to be quenched, Skyla gave out a groan, reaching up to grip Elesa's forearms, a silent pleading for her to remove her hands as she muttered: "But Elesa-"

"But Skyla." She replied, mimicking the pleading tone of the other girl, tilting her head slightly to emphasize the ever-present smirk. "You're so flighty, you know. Just wait, just wait."

She moved her head up slightly, and gently kissed Skyla's forehead, the tender sensation causing Skyla to close her eyes to revel in Elesa's touch as she lowered her hands, the model's hands gently stroking her cheeks. She was briefly reminded of childhood, a little girl snuggling into her bed at night, how her mother would kiss her forehead as gently as Elesa did now. The Shining Beauty fondly drew her fingers across Skyla's head, running her fingers across her scalp through her crimson hair, a relaxing feeling that soothed her, a contented smile gracing her face as she sunk into Elesa's administrations. She was slightly surprised when the other girl's lips left her, opening her eyes to see why she may have stopped, but let out a squeak when she was pushed back slightly, a clear sign to get moving. Elesa grinned at her, a sultry gesture that had Skyla blushing, and she shifted herself backwards, further leaning back as Elesa crawled above her, pushing the red-head down onto the pillows, her lithe form lying upon the slightly bulkier frame, Skyla giving another soft whimper as the warm body pressed against hers.

Elesa's lips were upon her again, this time brushing her cheek, her hot breath spreading across her skin in a tepid embrace, before deepening into an affectionate kiss, the softness tickling at Skyla as she wrapped her arms around the model, wishing for an ideal world in which she could hold her forever, eyes squeezed shut to better concentrate on the feeling of the other girl's actions, mouth set in a contented smile, leaning her head to one side as Elesa kissed her again, one long strand of black hair draping just in front of Skyla's face, judging from the faint wispy tickles against her nose, earning a giggle. Elesa smiled at the sound, pausing to twirl Skyla's signature hair-style around with a finger, before turning the propeller hair-piece around slightly.

"You have good style." She noted, fiddling with a crimson bang now. "Maybe I should try your look the next time I've got a session at the catwalk."

Skyla giggled again: "I think you'd make it look wonderful. You make everything look wonderful."

"Flattery will get you far, Skyla." Elesa purred, turning Skyla's head to face her, two pairs of blue eyes gazing at the other, before she leaned down and had their lips meet in a kiss. The feeling of warmth upon their sensitive contact drew shudders of pleasure through both of them, an intoxicating soothing that seemed to melt them further into each other, unifying their passion, desire and affection in a simple gesture that seemed timeless in length. They drew apart for air, Elesa breathing slowly and deeply, Skyla panting slightly, always less restrained than the Electric specialist.

She kissed her again, somewhat shorter, but with the brief addition of drawing her tongue across the red-head's lips, earning a guttural groan at the added intimacy to their contact. Elesa shifted downwards now, and Skyla's grip on her briefly tightened, fearful of the pleasure ending, but the model simply reassured her with soft strokes to her hair and nestled her head in the crook of Skyla's shoulder and neck, her tongue darting out to taste at the sensitive skin. The other girl groaned softly at the ticklish wet of the muscle gently licking at her, hands clutching at Elesa's vest as she continued to lick, drawing her tongue up the smooth contours of her target's neck, revelling in the gentle heat, the reassuring beat of a pulse and the pleasured noises of the other girl.

Skyla, drawing her hands up and down Elesa's back, occasionally moving one up to idly poke at the cold metal of the other girl's distinctive head-set, feeling the hard length of her spine under the heated skin, moaned as the model continued to lick at her sensitive neck, drawing her head back as Elesa ran her tongue up her throat, groaning at the sensation of slight pressure upon the skin. She was feeling hotter still now, feeling overdressed even in her mere pyjama shirt and bottoms, as if they were suffocating her in their constrictive design. Her mind feeling foggy, dazed with pleasure, managed to coerce her voice-box into formulating a whimpered plea: "Elesa, please-"

The simple knowledge of making Skyla fall utterly helpless and submissive under her touch sent a satisfying shudder through Elesa, and she took time from licking the girl's neck to reply: "Please what, Skyla? Do you want more? Would you like to return the favour?"

The third sentence was said on impulse, an urge to be the one moaning and trembling under the touch of the red-head, and another shudder rippled down her spine as Skyla mutely nodded 'yes, more', and thus, Elesa reared up onto her knees, straddling the other girl as she looked down, Skyla's lidded eyes gazing at her as if she were dreaming. Of course, many have dreamed of being under the touch of the Shining Beauty, to touch her themselves, but Elesa had long ago decided only her Skyla would ever have the right to make that dream reality.

Under the now eager eyes of Skyla, perked up in anticipation, Elesa smiled at her and removed her vest, baring her naked chest to the other girl, whose mouth went slightly agape in stunned awe. Certainly, she had seen Elesa nude before, but the sheer flawlessness of her beauty unrestrained by clothing always struck her, as if caught in the wake of a Zap Cannon. The unfathomably smooth skin of her torso, how her upper body slid so efficiently into the sleek abdomen, the faint rise of curves into her hips and, most obviously attracting to the eye, the sloping swell of her breasts, perky and round, a sight that sent a rush of lust through the trembling Skyla, who reverently laid her hands upon the hips of the model and slowly slid them up, feeling the smooth skin under her hands as they travelled north, Elesa giving an approving purr, leaning forward slightly, Skyla's eyes widening and lips pressing together as the motion brought those intoxicating breasts ever so slightly closer.

Unable to resist the urge pulsing through her mind, Skyla moved her hands around Elesa's torso and cupped the twin orbs, giving a small murmur of awe as she felt the light weight of them, running her eager hands across the smooth surface, her thumbs tentatively pushing against the harder texture of the nipples, Elesa purring again as the red-head gently fondled her, nerves flaring up to catch the tantalising spikes of pleasure, her own hands clutching Skyla's sides to steady her trembling frame, the feeling of her sensitive bosom under the awed grip of the other girl flooding her mind with delicious ecstasy. The model was feeling that powerful heat building up within, and the thought of releasing the pent-up lust with Skyla made her tremble yet stronger.

Her stoic nature slowly degrading under the red-head's influence, Elesa gave a moan as she felt the faint squeeze of the hands on her breasts, tightening her legs against the other girl's hips, a brief flicker of desiring to grind her own pelvis against Skyla going through her mind. Skyla was giggling in-between panted breaths, so childish in her fondness of groping Elesa, alternating her hands between raising one orb over the other slightly, adoring their wonderfully touch under her grip. Elesa gave another moan, before, regretfully, she moved her arms up to pull Skyla's own arms off her. Giving her a reassuring smile as she whimpered at the loss of her brief play, she murmured: "Don't worry, Skyla. I could never deny you."

This said, she leaned down, bracing her torso's descent by gripping Skyla's upper arms, and placed her bosom within range of Skyla's mouth, the red-head giving a delighted gasp, not even hesitating to take advantage of this gift, darting her head up and catching the tip of Elesa's left breast in her mouth, latching onto it with exuberant zeal, the model heaving a contented sigh as the hot wetness engulfed her sensitive bud, the faint pull as Skyla eagerly sucked at her, giving muffled murmurs of pleasure and happiness as her tongue rolled around its target, savouring the warm feel of her beloved Elesa's assets, arms again wrapping round the lithe torso to better secure her.

Elesa was panting now, melting under Skyla's administrations, adoring the wet feel of the other girl's mouth on her, occasionally switching between left and right, zealously suckling at whichever one she paid attention to. While she often told Skyla to exercise patience and take things slowly now and then, she couldn't deny she loved the sheer vigour of the other girl. But of course, while she appreciated the eagerness of the red-head, it was only natural that the power of Electricity assert its dominance over all that wielded the wind and sky.

Shifting back, feeling the twinge of regret at Skyla's deprived whimper, she drew her tongue across the other girl's cheek to make it up to her, dabbing at her luscious skin, before tantalisingly drawing it down, through the curve of her jaw into the groove of her neck, soft moans coming from Skyla as she arched her spine slightly at the pleasure. Elesa withdrew her tongue, pausing just briefly to run her hands over Skyla's own breasts, still constrained by her shirt and substantially larger than her own. Revelling in the groans her actions coerced from her, Elesa briefly considered pulling away this silly top and indulging her own perversion, but decided to settle on another target. With a grin as Skyla leaned her head up to see what she was doing, her hands gripped Skyla's trousers and, slowly, almost tauntingly made to pull them down. Much to her amusement, the red-head took on a rather stunned yet awestruck look, excited anticipation boiling in her blue eyes, straightening her legs so the model could more easily remove the obstacle to that which she desired.

With a precise flick, Elesa finished pulling off the bottoms, whipping them to the side without a care, and Skyla budged up against the headrest to give the model more room, arms wrapping round her own torso as she spread her legs wide, submitting herself to Elesa's desire. It took all the restraint she possessed not to bury her head in-between the muscular thighs and retrieve the treasures that awaited, but Elesa delayed herself so to remove her own bottoms, tossing them aside with disdain. Skyla noted this, and mimicked the concept, pulling off her top with a tad bit of trouble giving the hastiness, but she managed to get her arms out and throw it off her. Both of them now fully nude, Skyla shifted her hips slightly, lips drawn together as she wordlessly pleaded for Elesa to begin, to have her right now and quench the burning heat within her.

The model took a moment to appreciate the sight before her; Skyla, utterly naked, hands gripping the bedcovers, her firm legs spread apart like opening a gate to paradise, curved torso and large bosom drawing in lustful stares, her face bearing nothing but pleading for pleasure, submission and desire. Elesa had this beautiful woman all to herself, and the thought sent a shiver down her spine. And right there, nestled snugly under a small mound of crimson, lay the pink vertical slit that held the key to drowning Skyla within her own lust and pleasures. All hers, ready for the taking.

Elesa tilted her head slightly, before simply smiling and moving in for the kill. One hand gripped Skyla's firm hips for support, clutching the muscular flesh, the other sliding under her torso towards her own pelvic region and her head dipped down and nestled itself between the thick thighs. A scouting flick of the tongue briefly touched hair, and she aimed a tad lower, and suddenly, the taste of heated fluid seared her, sending a rush of exotic thrill through her.

Target acquired.

She dug right in, tongue breaching the wet muscle, seeking to drive itself in as deep as it could, the flow of that searing fluid coating her intruding muscle, rivers of delight pouring though her as Skyla gave out a loud gasp of being so swiftly assaulted, arching her back again as a surge of vicious ecstasy flared at her hips, careening upwards and sending a haze of pleasure through her, dulling her thoughts with the astonishing sensation as her vocal organs spouted out groans; Elesa, for all her talk of patience and taking things slowly, was zealously fast in how her tongue swirled around Skyla's vagina, seeking to stake its claim throughout every inch of the red-head's nether-realm. Elesa's own womanhood burned with a desire for attention, and thus, the hand that was not currently maintaining a Vicegrip on Skyla's hips saw to it, not hesitating to bury the slender middle finger within herself, the penetrative act sending fiery pleasure throughout her nerves. With her masturbation at one end and Skyla at the other, the model's dwindling rationale mused on the relief swarming her from both ends with a humorous air.

A second finger inserting itself within her, that muse was buried under the urges to bring both herself and Skyla to the breaking point as Elesa furiously pumped them in and out of herself, giving muffled growls into the hot flesh before her as she drew her mouth right up against the other girl's vagina, trying to drive her tongue in as far as it could go, Skyla's panted groans inspiring and fuelling her dominating style. Skyla was fondling her own breasts now, kneading the large orbs with vigour as Elesa's tongue lathered her innards, her throat stuck in a cycle of continual moans as the pleasure continued to pulse at every nerve, thoughts lodged in endless wishes that this could go on forever, that she and Elesa could experience a lifetime of this pleasure together. Squeezing her breasts to draw yet more ecstasy, she felt the probing muscle suddenly withdraw, and it was if a void suddenly appeared as the absence of Elesa's dominion impacted on her. But before she could even gasp a protest, the model's hot mouth encase the tiny nub just above the labia, and the resulting tsunami of electrifying ecstasy surged through her, completing filling the void, causing a positively primal howl of pleasure to erupt, spine again arching, legs kicking out as the overwhelming sensation impacted her.

Elesa had chosen well in her new target, engulfing the truly sensitive clitoris in her mouth, tongue lapping at the bud, sucking at the wet flesh just as Skyla had previously sucked at her breasts. That exotic taste ran fresh on her taste buds, the glorious feeling of both her own fingers within her and Skyla's womanhood at her mouth bringing the heated lust higher and higher, like a volcano overflowing with lava. She was getting so close, and judging by the practically demented wails of pleasure Skyla was emitting, she was nearly there too. Releasing the hand on Skyla's hips, she was determined to bring that climax to fruition and allow her beautiful Skyla relief; her finger slipped under her chin and pressed itself into the red-head's vagina, sinking into the heated depths with ease. Skyla's ecstatic howls were a fantastic music to her, a music that fuelled her determination. Fingering herself in time to fingering Skyla, Elesa suckled zealously at the vagina's outer shell, the climax building almost to breaking point.

Grasping her breasts tightly, Skyla felt the end of the electrifying surge approaching, her mind overwhelmed by sheer sensation of Elesa, her mouth upon her, her finger within her, her desire for her, and it was getting so hot, like she would burst into flames and then-

She erupted.

Elesa reacted the instant her finger felt the innards suddenly stiffen, contract, almost vice-like and withdrew it, shifting mouth down and opening wide as Skyla screamed and her fluids pulsed out, wave-like in their movements, and Elesa did her best to catch as much as she could, the richness flooding her in a flow of brilliance, her own body suddenly heightening in fiery climax, as if her body was so attuned to Skyla as to perfectly replicate her sensation, and Elesa's own orgasm hit her with the force of a Hyper Beam, her body sagging as it lost control. She didn't howl with utter ecstasy as Skyla had, mouth muffled in the flow of the other girl's orgasm, her own flow spilling over her hand onto the sheets, and just like that, the fire burned over, leaving the smouldering remnants in its wake. Skyla went limp, mouth still open though her voice was gone, panting as her lungs demanded oxygen to fuel recovery, eyes wide open, seeing things that weren't there in their glazed sensation.

Elesa finally managed to pull her own fingers out of her, ignoring the sticky wetness upon them as she forced her uncooperative muscles to regain motion and push herself up, swallowing down whatever she had caught from Skyla's orgasm, briefly savouring that flavour that belonged solely to Skyla. The sight of the pilot so utterly overcome by her climax, panting so as sweat glistened over her, was worth more than anything Elesa could possible name, even more worthy of true perfection than perhaps Arceus itself. With effort, she hefted herself forward, and again lay atop Skyla, their breasts pressing together as one hand cupped the other girl's cheek, gently pushing her face towards her. Their eyes locked onto each other, and Skyla seemed to regain coherence, a small smile forming as she gazed upwards at her lover. Elesa smiled back, the exertion of orgasm slowly fading as she slid off Skyla, settling herself by her side. Skyla whimpered before rolling over, arms locking tightly around the slimmer girl as she nestled her head between the model's shoulder and neck. Elesa returned the embrace, one hand awkwardly flipping as much of the covers as she could over them.

For a moment, there was silence, recuperation, before Skyla murmured, so softly Elesa had to strain her ears to hear her: "I love you. I really love you."

If there was ever a meaning of life, hearing those words proved it. Elesa replied: "I love you too. I really love you too."


End file.
